


This Is My Brutality

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Rhea, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Kate and Rhea celebrate Rhea being in the Royal Rumble.





	This Is My Brutality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScreamQween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/gifts).



> This is a crack ship of Rhea Ripley and Kate Kane/Batwoman. I am working on a fic taking place during then Royal Rumble, this was just finished first.

Kate and Rhea stumbled against their hotel room door, hands clawing at sleeves and collars in an attempt to get the other woman undressed. 

“Fuck, should’ve known you had a reason for giving us those tickets,” Kate said as Rhea pressed her against the door, sucking at her neck.    
“You sure were surprised,” Rhea said, pulling the key out of Kate’s back pocket. 

“So that’s why you had your hands on my ass,” Kate joked as Rhea quickly unlocked and opened the door before shutting it and shoving Kate against it yet again. 

“I’m going to have my hands on more than just your ass,” Rhea whispered huskily, biting at Kate’s neck. Kate’s head fell back against the door, a moan escaping her lips. 

“I can’t wait to tie you up and make you cry my name,” Rhea growled lowly, biting at Kate’s neck again. Kate moaned as Rhea dragged her away from the door and all but threw her on the bed. 

“Stay,” Rhea gave Kate a strict look. Kate swallowed, “Yes daddy.” Rhea smirked and rummaged through her bag. There was a lull as Rhea’s smirk slipped and she rummaged through her bag more. 

“Shit,” she swore quietly. 

“What’s wrong?” Kate asked. Rhea sighed, “I uh….I might have forgotten the handcuffs…..and the blindfold.” Kate frowned and stood, rummaging through her own bag before sighing. 

“I….so now what do we do?” She asked, “We have a ‘blindfold’ in the eyemask the airline gave us but….”

“Fuck,” Rhea swore, sighing and shaking her head.

“I mean we can always ask if anyone has some to spare….” Kate trailed off.

“Who would….Bobbi and Jade?” Rhea guessed. Kate nodded, “Bobbi and Jade.” Rhea sighed, “Let’s go ask.” Kate and Rhea headed out and to the other couple’s room. Kate stepped up to the door and knocked on it. A few minutes later, the door opened to show a rather annoyed looking Jade.

“No, we don’t want a foursome,” Jade deadpanned. 

“What? No! That’s not what we’re here to ask about,” Kate said.

“Do you have some handcuffs and blindfolds we can borrow,” Rhea said bluntly. Jade blinked and glanced behind her to Bobbi, who was sitting on the bed. 

“Give me a minute,” Jade said. Kate and Rhea nodded as Jade closed the door. A few minutes later, Jade opened the door back up, a pair of dark blue handcuffs and a dark blue blindfold in her hands. 

“Blue? Really?” Rhea teased. Jade rolled her eyes, “Shut it, Ripley. Be glad Bobbi and I brought them but are deciding not to use them.” 

“Thank you, truly,” Kate said, taking them. Jade rolled her eyes again and shut the door. Kate and Rhea headed back to their room, handcuffs and blindfold in hand. Rhea all but shoved Kate into their room, kissing her hungrily. 

“Now that we have everything….” Rhea grabbed one of Kate’s legs and pulled the other woman close, looping her leg around Rhea’s waist.

“Fuck,” Kate panted, grinding down against Rhea. Rhea smirked and effortlessly carried Kate to the bed, nearly throwing her down before straddling her lap. 

“Fuck me, daddy,” Kate panted.

“Oh, I am so planning on it, you just gotta wait,” Rhea murmured, roughly pulling Kate’s shirt over her head. Kate moaned as Rhea threw her shirt off somewhere before stripping off her own shirt. 

“Fuck you are so hot,” Kate panted as Rhea tossed her own shirt off somewhere before roughly yanking at Kate’s pants. Kate moaned again as Rhea kissed her roughly before stripping off her bra and slipping the handcuffs on. 

“So sexy, you are so fucking sexy,” Rhea whispered, licking Kate’s neck before sucking at it.

“Oh fuck,” Kate moaned, arching up. Rhea smirked and slipped the blindfold over Kate’s eyes.

“Safeword?” Rhea murmured. 

“Fiji,” Kate said, “Fiji for today.” Rhea smiled, her expression slightly teasing.

“Fiji? Like the water?” she teased. Kate nodded, “Like the water.” Rhea nodded and kissed her again. 

“If I get too rough, tell me,” she murmured. Kate nodded as Rhea kissed her roughly, gently spreading Kate’s legs. 

“Rougher,” Kate said roughly, “I need you to fuck me rougher.” Rhea smirked and kissed her roughly, “As you wish.” She grabbed Kate’s legs and pulled her closer, gripping Kate’s thighs roughly.

“Oh fuck, daddy,” Kate gasped. Rhea smirked and got up, heading to her bag. Kate took a few deep breaths, waiting for Rhea to return.

“You want me to fuck you, right?” Rhea suddenly said, her voice right next to Kate’s ear. 

“Y-Yeah,” Kate said, taking a few deep breaths. Rhea smirked and pushed against Kate, the strap-on pushing into her.

“Oh fuck,” Kate gasped, “Fuck, daddy.” Rhea smirked and began thrusting hard into Kate. Kate gasped, moaning out loud. Rhea sucked on her neck, licking and biting as she did.

“Fuck,” Kate moaned loudly. Rhea thrusted harder, her hand slipping around Kate’s neck. Kate moaned, “Daddy, fuck me harder.” 

“Yeah? Harder?” Rhea murmured, “You want it harder?”

“Fuck, yes,” Kate moaned. Rhea smirked and thrust harder into Kate, roughly massaging Kate’s chest. Kate moaned louder, her own hips jerking as Rhea thrust in and out. 

“Come hard for me,” Rhea murmured, thrusting hard still. Kate moaned again and came hard. Rhea smirked and kissed her, roughly massaging at Kate’s chest still.

“Another round or nah?” Rhea said. Kate shook her head. Rhea nodded and pulled out, tossing the strap-on off to the side and slipped the blindfold and handcuffs off. 

“God that was amazing,” Kate said, running a hand through her sweaty hair. Rhea smirked and kissed her gently.

“I love you so much,” she murmured. Kate smiled and rested her head upon Rhea’s chest, “I love you too.”


End file.
